Thoughts Are Madness
by OreoMuffinCake
Summary: Sam wakes up in a wold he recognizes, but isn't correct.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Things were not as they had been when Sam went to bed. For one, he wasn't in his fucking bed. For two, there was a creepy-ass cat staring straight at him, and it was smiling, but didn't seem happy at all. For three, he knew exactly where he was emand it was absolutely impossible. /em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Of course as a kid he'd read Alice in Wonderland, even if he hadn't it was a well known story, and the Cheshire Cat was a very talked about character. Even creepier in real life, he might add. Especially since it wouldn't stop smiling.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sam Winchester," It said, different voice than the movies, which was to be expected. It wasn't even truly a voice at all, it was this distorted noise that made sense in Sam's ears. More like a… Frequency he was able to pick up. "You've finally arrived, he's been waiting!" Sam squinted at the cat, it'd begun to flesh out and become as disoriented as it's voice. There were parts of itself that'd been taken by shadow, and others that were transparent. One of it's eyes was placed on one of it's paws.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who's been waiting?" He asked after a moment of waiting for… Something. Crowley to come in with a crash and bang, a male with with insane flair to come in and begin stroking the cat as creepily as possible, but nothing came. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My, my, isn't it rude to come barging in on one's place and not even know the host? Disappointing, boy." Sam stepped back from the cat as it dropped itself in front of him, not even needing to move, just to… Teleport?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I didn't come barging in, what are you talking about?" It tsked at Sam and lifted itself up, sprawling out and yawning.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You bore me with these simple questions "Who?" "What?" "Why?" it's purely emsimple. emI don't know why he insists on playing with you when all you do is question, not figure out. Explore, explore, that's all you need to do." The Cat smiled at him dreamily for a moment. "Or think, thinking works too. I think all the time, so does he, but he prefers to act out his thoughts as they happen. Athena wouldn't be too proud." /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Cat started to walk toward Sam, who continued to back up. "Exploring could get me killed, for all I know I'm inside my head and someone's tampering my thoughts, thinking and exploring are not-"embr em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your brother," It said, suddenly appearing in a tree overhead Sam who jumped back from it. "He's dead, correct?" A pit of rage formed at the base of his stomache. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No," He corrected it, ceasing his rage as to not anger the Cat, for he had no knowledge of it's power. "He's missing."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Body thrown down the well?" It taunted. "Maybe eaten by a vegan ghoul? Is it vegan, though? I mean, it's still a body, it's still Human, there's no true change."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So you get to ask questions?" Sam asked. "Mine are stupid, yours are important?" The Cat's grin widened.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My dear boy, you expect answers, I expect nothing, the questions cloud nothing for me, your questions mean everything to you. Do you want to answer them? Move. Leave the spot you've been staying, I mean the trees are quite extraordinary, but you haven't even seen the rabbit yet!" It actually moved this time, jumping down the tree branches to the ground. "And my, aren't you very, very late." With no sound at all, no poof, no dust, not even a light, the Cat was gone, and Sam left alone.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well that made sense." He said, staring at the spot the Cat'd disappeared. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly noise clouded his ears, emlate late late, emthe words sang, emdate date date, /emthey rung in his ears, emimportant important/em, and then the words and noise ceased, leaving the trees completely silent. No rustles, no bugs, no birds, no wind, no nothing, just him breathing and the color's vibrating./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"…The colors vibrating.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Explore," He muttered to himself. "Yeah, explore the land of vibrating colors this-this isn't gonna end with me dead or anything." And with that he began to walk, left, not right, because right was never right in any world, it was truly a sick joke that was told to them, probably only because one shaped the "L" the only people left in this world who were right were the Polish. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sam knocked against his head, thoughts, thoughts that made no sense formed in his brain. It was the place, he guessed. The land of vibrating colors, emWonderland, emwas thinking for him, and what better to think about but random nonsense that would get him lost in twelve seconds?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlways twelve.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know, ten was good too," A voice said from somewhere, or everywhere, who knew in this place? "Eleven didn't make me cry as much, though. The flower did, though. As well as the lady of time. She is a queen. I also liked the sweet Melody, the river, the stream, it poured." Sam stared at a hopping rabbit (strongHare!strong) coming toward him. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm-I'm sorry?" He asked, not understanding a word it as saying. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No need to be sorry," The Hare assured, tipping his head lowly, his tattered white ribbon dwindling be his head. "I'm sure he'll forgive you for the mistake, he always forgives you. He even gave you that song to make sure you'd know." The Hare tilted his head and gasped. "No, no! That wasn't to forgive you, that was to make you forgive emhim! emTricky, tricky, he is. But I suppose that's common knowledge." Sam made a move to speak but the Hare, again, spoke up. "Oi, you! You're supposed to be emexploring!/em What're you doing talking to me?" Sam, again, tried to talk but the Hare, emagain, /emspoke his own mind. "An adventure! Oh, oh an adventure sounds fun! Come, come, we want you to enjoy it!" And suddenly Sam was being pulled down a yellow road by a Hare./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This isn't correct," The Hare said, hopping and pulling (much too strong), staring at the road. "Wrong story, emwrong story! emThere isn't a road, there is just your thoughts, if you-if you kept your thoughts on a road they wouldn't come out right, now would they? That's why I never enjoyed that movie, or that saying, emtrain of thought, /emit is not a emtrain, /emit's an assembly full of five year olds with glitter glue!" The Hare paused in his speaking, almost giving Sam his chance, but of course he had something else to say. "And ninja stars, you can't forget the ninja stars, Sean."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My name is Sam," He put in quickly, before the Hare could interrupt his almost speaking. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sean Bean does wonderful work," The Hare put in. "He dies a lot, though. Beheaded, a million arrows, it's not very healthy, you think?" Sam shakes his head, it's all he can think to do. Suddenly a voice, a dark voice, started to sing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Beans beans, the magical fruit, the more you eat, the more you toot!" A man-a man with a dark voice, a dark voice that wasn't vibrating. But that was wrong, all voices vibrated, but the dark one didn't-stepped from the shadows. Not the shadows, that's too cliche to be right, he actually stepped nowhere, Sam could see him perfectly as he sat at a table. Thankfully he saw no beans anywhere on it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The man with the dark voice wore a purple, slightly tattered hat with a clock attached to the back of it, covering the 5, 6, and 7 and stuck at 12:00,-of course Sam hadn't noticed the clock, yet-and yellow bow-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Side ways tie!" The man said, as if correcting Sam's description of him. "It's not bowed, it's just sideways. A bow tie wouldn't fit my structure well, don't you think?" The Hare nodded and the man and Sam just looked at him, dumbfounded. "I'm the Hatter." He said sticking out his hand to shake. Sam obliged the man, for he was the only one who didn't sound completely (a little bit, sure) ridiculous. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm-"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sam Winchester, yes. He's mentioned you." emHe he he. em"I know you wish to know who he is, you will, but first you must explore. It's very dangerous here, and many of these beings want to kill you. But if you-"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait, I thought he wanted me to forgive him, or him to forgive me. Either way, why would he put me in a place where I could emdie emto do that?" The Hatter smiled silently-yes, yes the smile was very silent-at that. "And aren't you supposed to be mad?"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am mad, the worst kind of mad. I am the mad who is aware, who varies from normalcy to darkness. I wear my tie this way because my normalcy doesn't like ties, but my darkness does. My normalcy likes bows, their daughter used to collect them, my darkness doesn't like bows, they killed the daughter. See, Sam Winchester, I am as mad as they say. But I'm not just mad, I'm angry." He took a sip of whatever dark concoction was in his cup, it looked black like sludge. "It's tea, don't worry. I just don't enjoy the correct type of sugar, would you like some?" Sam shook his head. The Hatter nodded.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""To answer your question, the one about him, he doesn't want to put you through this, no, no, no. But it's scripted that way. Alas, even the scripter doesn't have a say anymore. He's stuck in his little cage, counting away the days to trick the Angel-" He tilted his head. "The emHumanem, sorry. Wants and haves always confuse me, I have haves. You should always be your want. For instance, the princess who wanted to be a prince. Of course he was burned at a stake for his "unholy" ways, but that's how Human's are." He looked into Sam's eyes, emdeep deep deep/em. "Why would your friend want to be a Human?" The Hatter slapped himself in the face, the sharp sound making Sam wince. "I got sidetracked, sorry."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Hare sat, staring dreamily at the Hatter. "Oh please do go on, your words shine. The darkness is slick." So it wasn't just Sam who heard the darkness. "Of course it's not you, it's always him. No him him, I mean Hatter him. Pronouns, so confusing. I've always preferred it, so if you could stop thinking of me as emhe?em Yes, I know you're a darling sweetheart, you didn't know, you're forgiven." The Hare grinned. "I've had to forgive a lot today, and I did it without help!" The Hatter rubbed the head of the Hare, who's ears perked at the contact./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, yes you did my friend, I'm very proud," emBunniesem (strongHare!/strong)em don't purr, /emThought Sam, but he swore he could hear the Hare purring. "As for the young, not youngest mind you, Winchester, he is waiting for you. If you somehow get out of here, he will have to kill you. Or possibly kill himself. He's very egotistical, and he doesn't like death… So play your cards correctly, because after this you will no longer have cards to play."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Hatter set down a deck of cards in front of Sam, who didn't remember sitting down but didn't think anything of it (other than the initial thought of not remembering sitting down, of course) and looked at them. They weren't regular playing cards, only one was. It was a queen of hearts. Another had a caterpillar. And the last had two twins. "You may choose one of these to skip, Sam. He wishes it could be different, that he could destroy them, but the script is still in action. It's in action until after his choice. So destroy whichever you want."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The logical one would be the Queen of Hearts, he didn't want to deal with her, she was evil, cruel, and would probably kill him. He could deal ith two idiots and that stupid caterpillar (he remembered it as a butterfly), but something came to his mind. Something important that he'd nearly forgotten. "I want to skip the potions and food," He decided. "I don't want the 'Eat this, you grow bigger!' or the 'Drink this, you'll get real small!'. That's what I'd like to skip, if you don't mind." The Hatter smiled wickedly, dumping out his "tea" and flipping his tea tray of food. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good job, young Winchester. You've chosen wisely, and incorrectly, I'm so happy. The correct answer was Queen of Hearts, but you did it! You chose wrong!" Sam didn't see the good in choosing wrong, but smiled awkwardly nonetheless as the Hatter and the Hare jumped around, dancing. After they stopped, they sat at the table again, smiling at Sam. "You do know what this means, don't you Sam Winchester?" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh… I'm not gonna have to put a key in a stupid lock?" The Hatter shook his head, tsking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, no, it means we're going to help you."p 


End file.
